


Nope, Not Today

by Rivulet027



Category: Daredevil (TV), Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bisexual Matt Murdock, Clint Barton Needs a Hug, Cuddling & Snuggling, Deaf Clint Barton, Double Drabble, Established Relationship, Hurt Clint Barton, Hurt Matt Murdock, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Matt Murdock Needs a Hug, POV Matt Murdock, Protective Clint Barton, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2019-06-20 03:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15525141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: Clint/Matt Drabbles.Even superheros need a day off to do important things, like heal and cuddle.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Marvel. It's not my toy box and I'm merely playing.

Matt groans as the sound of Clint’s cell phone vibrating on the nightstand wakes him. He’s sore and tired. He moans as Clint sits up.

“No,” he signs as he turns overs over to flop face first into his pillow.

Clint squeezes his hand. Matt sighs, if they’re need they’re needed. Clint checks his phone, texts something, and then caresses Matt’s back before brushing a kiss at the nape of his neck. Matt listens as Clint pads into the kitchen, pulls out a pill bottle and a glass. He gets water, takes some pills, and then walks back over. The bottle is pressed into Matt’s hand. Ibuprofen. Matt turns enough to take three and the water. Clint set the glass on the nightstand, then kisses Matt’s shoulder.

“Sleep,” Clint tells him softly.

Matt blinks awake enough to give Clint a skeptical look.

“The worlds not ending,” Clint reassures, before settling into the bed next to him. Clint kisses him firmly, then lays back so Matt can settle in close. 

Matt cups Clint’s face, runs his thumb over Clint’s lips then leans in for a languid kiss. 

“Day off,” Clint insists. Matt agrees and falls asleep listening to Clint’s heart beating.


	2. Coming Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint and Matt comfort each other after a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Written for the prompt bad day with bonus prompt "I needed that" for fandomweekly.

Matt leans his head against his door as he pulls his keys out of his pocket. He wishes he could forget that today ever happened. He just wants food, a bath, and to spend time with his boyfriend. He stills as he hears movement in his apartment. For one short breath he thinks his day isn’t over, then he hears a whine and the sounds of paws coming towards his door. Smiling Matt enters the apartment and leans in enough to catch Lucky as he runs over. He greets the dog, then lets Lucky take him to Clint. He wraps an arm around Clint’s waist and presses a kiss to his shoulder, before stealing the bag of peas. He presses the frozen peas to his side.

“I needed that!” Clint protests.

“There’s more in the fridge.”

Clint cups his face instead of heading to the fridge, “Looks like your bad day was worse than mine.”

“Pizza, bath, then sleep,” Matt manages.

Clint kisses the corner of his mouth, then orders the pizza. Matt listens as Clint gets more peas.

“I have ice packs.”

Clint makes a considering noise, then suggests, “Cuddle on the couch?” 

“Till we have pizza,” Matt agrees.


End file.
